The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a spill resistant chassis for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet devices, mobile phones, electronic readers, and the like are generating a need for high-quality chassis designs that allow for complex geometric features. Existing techniques for manufacturing chassis components for electronic devices are reaching practical limits in obtaining such features. Accordingly additional techniques to manufacture electronic device chassis components may find utility.